Bianca's Miserable Story
by BlackCat007
Summary: It's about Bianca's story well... better summary inside. Please Read and Reveiw.


**How it began**

Bianca was born. Her mother and father were pleased to have a child at last. They said she was a beautiful baby when she was born but Bianca was a very unlucky child, for after three weeks of her birth her mother became seriously ill. Bianca's mother couldn't eat anything at all and was slowly dying. After a week of being diagnosed her heart was failing and she kept on having heart attacks. Bianca's father came to her bed every day and left after twenty minutes of arriving.

Then one day Bianca and her father were about to leave until she suddenly spoke.

"Bianca, before I die I want you to remember this, I love you and I always will. No matter were I am I will never forget you and I don't want you to remember me as a heartless women who doesn't care for her family," Bianca's mum said, but Bianca did not understand for she was only four weeks and a half old, Bianca's mum closed her eyes and fell asleep. Bianca started rapidly tapping her mum's shoulder but her mum did not move. Her father picked up Bianca and they started walking away.

The next day (Saturday) Bianca's father had to go to work for a few hours so Bianca's mum's friend was looking after her.

Bianca's dad did not arrive for the evening news. So they switched the T.V on anyway. The first thing that was on the news was about a cereal killer who had all ready murdered six people but this time it was seven.

"Today another unlucky person has been murdered his name is (name unknown, well all Bianca knew was that it was her dad)," read out the news reporter. Bianca switched the television off and her mum's friend started packing all her things for Bianca to leave her home and live in an orphanage.

Bianca knew of nothing just that her mother and father died after a few week's of her birth. The orphanage looked strange to her, with lots of other children in the same place. Even though she was at a very young age she made friends very quickly.

Bianca was only one month old and she new every one in the orphanage. Bianca, with her age rapidly became quite pretty.

Then one day her friend, Lavender left the orphanage and left with a family. Bianca started crying and would not stop until Lavender came back, but that did not happen.

When Lavender's new mum was walking across the road she was run over by a small car. The car jolted and toppled backwards. The injuries were vital. Lavender's new mum had bruises and cuts everywhere, leaving a lot of blood splattered all over the road and specks of blood on the pavement. Lavender's mum had to be rushed to hospital taking Lavender and her new dad.

Bianca was starting to wonder, she wondered if she would ever have a family, or when she did they would be killed and she. Bianca walked inside running up the stairs to her other friend, Rosie, who had been at her side along with Lavender to keep her company.

The years passed by and a couple called Hazel and Clover who were also rabbits were soon adopting Bianca. She was packing her stuff and so was Rosie because they were both being adopted by Hazel and Clover. They had finished packing and put their coats on and ran to the park just across the road. They ran to the swings but when they got there, their eyes were covered and before they new it they were thrown into the road and their eyes had blackened out…

When Bianca's eyes had opened she was in a white room, which looked very hygienic. She looked around the room and she saw Rosie in the bed next to her, Rosie was still unconscious. Several people came running in towards Bianca, asking questions.

"Are you all right? Did you see who it was who tried to kill you and your friend Rosie? Do you think you will be attacked again? Do you think it was the same cereal killer who killed your dad or do you think it was just a random person? Answer one question at a time." The reporters and the doctors looked at her, their pens and pencils at ready to write anything Bianca had to say.

"Well…" the reporters started taking notes. "…I'm fine. I did not see who it was though. I think I won't be attacked again and I think it was the same person who murdered my dad," Bianca said, looking at the people who were jotting down notes.

They started leaving, closing the door behind them, leaving Bianca lying in her bed and then she took a glass of water. When she did she heard two people arguing. Bianca jumped out of bed walking towards the door and opened it. Bianca walked out of the room heading towards the room the noise was coming from, the ladies bathroom. She opened the door seeing two reporters she had seen before arguing.

"I never want to see you again you f b, you have always been f annoying me so I'm chucking you out of my house and you can take all your f trash."

"Good, because I hate you you b and I hate your f house."

Bianca quickly ran back into her hospital bed panting. Rosie looked at Bianca weirdly wondering what she saw and why Bianca was running back instead of walking.

"Bianca, are you all right, you look as if you've seen a ghost. What's wrong, don't you feel well?" asked Rosie.

"I've just seen two people arguing in ladies bathroom. Not a nice sight. 'Cos it looked like the were a couple but they broke up, and one of them has been having an affair and one of them really loved the other, then they meet up in the ladies toilets to say "I'm breaking up with you," then they start swearing," answered Bianca.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Rosie.

"Well, I didn't exactly want to get caught eavesdropping."

"Well-

Rosie couldn't say her sentence because their new foster parents, Hazel and Clover, had picked them up and took them to their new house.

"I hope you like your new home my new foster children," said Clover looking at Rosie and Bianca with a smile on her face.

**I hope you like my first chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
